


Blood Brother

by babyboywonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, His was a rp, How Do I Tag, Pining, Tags will be added, but not really pining, probably won’t be sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboywonnie/pseuds/babyboywonnie
Summary: Sam gets bitten by a vampire and Dean and Cas have to figure out a way to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp I’m doing so chapters will be updated as the story progresses :)

Sam walked outside of the bunker, doing his usual nighttime patrol. He found absolutely nothing, which was normal for once. He was about to head back inside the bunker, when all of a sudden he heard a strange noise. He turns around to find nothing, slowly taking out his gun.  
Dean is in the bunker, listening to his music on his headphones. He doesn’t hear the screams come from outside the bunker. Worried about how long his brother has been gone, Dean got up and went to check outside. He remembers Cas going outside earlier because he found a bee hive he wanted to investigate. He smiled at the thought of Cas’ excitement when finding it. 

Dean paced around the perimeter of the bunker, gun in hand, worried about his brother. He saw his brother clutching his neck. As soon as Sam saw Dean, he removed the hand from his neck and stood up straight. He then looked up and saw Dean approaching him. “Sammy!”, Dean yelled. Sam ran towards Dean and tackled him to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand. Sam then tried to make his way towards his brother’s neck.  
Meanwhile, Castiel was oblivious to everything that was happening on the other side of the bunker. Dean struggled in his brothers iron hold. “Cas! A little help here!” Dean screamed, hoping Cas was near enough to hear him. Suddenly, the weight was knocked off him by an unseen force. Sam lay on the grown, still. He had been knocked unconscious from hitting his head against a rock. Castiel walked into view, hand raised, indicating to Dean he was the one to force his brother off of him. Dean sighed. “Thanks.” Dean groaned, struggling to stand up. “Now grab a leg and help me drag hi-“ Dean was interrupted by Cas teleporting them inside the bunker. “-m in.” He finished, as he looked at Cas, then Sam, who was unconscious on the table. Dean walked over and studied his brother carefully. What could that have been?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have to work together to fix Sam but they’re angsty and kinda gay for each other so they’re a bit pissed at each other

Sam showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. “It seems that your brother has been bitten by a vampire.” Cas said, examining the bite mark on Sam’s neck. “We need the blood of the vamp that turned him and a variety of other ingredients to turn him back.

“I suggest we now restrain him just in case he wakes up. What do you think?” Cas asked Dean, concerned. Dean stood, silent, staring at his brothers unmoving body. He didn’t hear Castiel at first. “Dean are you ok?” Cas repeated, then nudgedon Dean’s right shoulder. “Yeah... yeah ok. Let’s put him in the chair.” Castiel sighed as he teleported all of them to the dungeon. 

As Dean strapped his brother in the chair, he felt Cas’ eyes lingering on him. “Are you sure you’re ok?”, he asked. Deans ears reddened. ‘Damn angel can read my mind’ Dean thought. “Yeah I’m fine Cas.” Dean said. With a pat on Castiel’s back, Dean walked away from the room. He needed to try to rid the thought of his hurt brother out of his mind. Cas sighed as he left the room and started following Dean.   
“What are you doing?” Dean said, noticing Castiel following him to his room. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok Dean,” Cas said with a huff, “Is that so bad?”   
Dean stiffened. “I’m fine Cas. Thanks.” He said, as calm as he could. He knew his friend was trying to help, but sometimes he pushed too much and Dean would snap. He really didn’t want to snap on one of the few people he could really count on. But Castiel persisted. “Dean, please, I can sense that you are really not ok.”

Dean spun around. “Dammit Cas! Could ya leave me alone! I’m fine! We’ll deal with this in the morning,” Dean paused, trying to calm down. “For now, let’s just get some rest and hope blood sucker Sammy over there doesn’t wake up and make too much noise.”   
He knew Cas was just trying to help. That’s all he does. But Dean just needs a minute to breathe and collect his thoughts. 

Castiel sighed, obviously getting fed up with Dean at the moment. Cas sighed. “Alright, fine. If you need me, you will know where I will be.” he said as he teleported out of sight.

Dean suddenly regretted his outburst. Pushing people away, guarding his emotions, it’s what he’s good at. One of the few people who actually tries to help him, one of the few he could talk to, he pushed away. He wished he can go into Castiel’s room and apologize. He wants Cas to reassure him his brother will be ok. Dean wants him to reassure him that they’ll both be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming on the way as the rp progresses! Follow me on Instagram @imhidingin_theimpala and start an rp :P

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Follow my instagram @imhidingin_theimpala and start an rp with me :P


End file.
